The present invention relates to a tire inspection device quite suitable for checking the tire internal pressure and detecting the temperature in the tire, the strain of the tire wheel and the like.
In a tire inspection device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,423, a complicated procedure must be applied to a tire valve to attach the device and, since a wheel thereof is made from metallic materials and signals are sent and received by means of electromagnetic induction, an adverse effect caused by the metal wheel is likely to occur. Moreover, the device is to be incorporated into the tire valve, so it must be fitted in a narrow space while retaining its airtightness. Consequently, it is quite difficult to incorporate complicated functions into the device.